Until The End
by MyStICaL-WiTcHy-ANgeL
Summary: This is a song-fic. It's centered on Harry's thoughts during the final confrontation with Lord Voldemort in the Deathly Hallows.


Song Fic: Harry Potter

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Harry Potter, which belongs to J.K Rowling. I don't own the song – Until the End, which is by Breaking Benjamin. I think that's obvious though :) _

**A/N: **_This song-fiction is in honour of the final confrontation being Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort in the seventh book of Harry Potter, the Deathly Hallows, by J.K Rowling. It just came to mind when I was listening to the song. It's centered on Harry's thoughts in the final moment. I hope you like it._

**Song-Fiction: Harry Potter**

**Song: Until the End Band: Breaking Benjamin**

_**Until The End**_

_So clever,  
Whatever,  
I'm done with these endeavors.  
Alone I walk the winding way.  
(Here I stay)  
It's over,  
No longer,  
I feel it growing stronger.  
I'll live to die another day,  
Until I fade away._

This past year has been difficult. Hermione, Ron and I have travelled a long road to reach this point; the climax of the final battle – a battle to end this infernal war. Although I'm extremely grateful for their support and help this past year, I can't help but feel I'm alone and have been so most of my life.

Even through all our adventures, it always ends with me alone at the end. It started with the unforgettable Philosopher's Stone, then the incident in the Chamber of Secrets, the Graveyard and Cedric's death, and not to forget the encounter with Voldemort at the Ministry following the loss of Sirius. Even thinking of him causes a tight knot to form in my stomach and the dull ache which is forever present in my heart to resurface stronger then before.

Whenever I laugh, cry or just sit in those contemplative silences with my friends, I always notice that hollowness in my chest. Perhaps Voldemort and I aren't so different after all, and truthfully that thought scares me more then I would like to admit.

All the horror, grief, laughter, pain, the small moments of happiness and even more excruciating pain has led me to this point. To facing Voldemort, as I am at this very moment, for the last time. I know it will be. One of us will be dead – gone - I can feel the rising of the sun on the horizon, indicating that the time is near – for the end.

_Why give up, why give in?  
It's not enough, it never is.  
So I will go on until the end.  
We've become desolate.  
It's not enough, it never is.  
But I will go on until the end._

I'm not scared. Months ago when thinking about this moment, while hunting for the horcruxes, I thought I would be absolutely terrified. But alas, I feel an odd sense of calmness and determination envelope my senses in a warm but cold blanket. I can't describe this feeling, knowing that the end is so close and any moment now, it will all be over. Years and years this pain and horror has plagued the lives of so many, ruined lives of innocent souls and fed the hunger of cruel men.

I know now, looking back upon my brief existence, that everything has led me to this point in time. Why give up now? Why give in after so much? Voldemort is truly a fool to believe I would give into him after so much. My life has never been perfect, and I'm glad it wasn't, in a way I think it makes it easier to accept that I may not win, that I may perish in the final moments. I won't mind.

_Surround me,  
It's easy  
To fall apart completely.  
I feel you creeping up again.  
(In my head)  
It's over,  
No longer,  
I feel it growing colder.  
I knew this day would come to end,  
So let this life begin._

Sometimes I had felt so completely broken and torn apart. I felt so much colder after losing Sirius. That was the point in my life when I realised that Voldemort would never stop, never back down and go away. I wished he had never existed. But I know that would only remain as a dream, buried deep within my mind for the rest of my days. It could end so soon, in a way I hope it will. I know that this day would come, have known for a while – I can clearly remember the heavy while simultaneously relieving sensation that came upon me when I truly realised all those months ago that this day would come – an end would come.

_I've lost my way.  
I've lost my way, but I will go on until the end._

Living is hard enough  
Without you fucking up.

I have made many mistakes in my life. The pain, like an icy grip on my heart, when thinking of Cedric; how if it weren't for me he would still be here – even to perish in the battle, where so many have been recently lost. At least he could have fought for what he believed in, and not been killed by a coward of a man. The heavy guilt of hastily deciding to storm the department of mysteries still plagues me until this point. Life is hard; and I have royally 'fucked' up numerous times.

_I've lost my way.  
I've lost my way, but I will go on until the end._

U-uh, u-uh

The moment is near – everything leading to this point. I look into the merciless depths of those blazing crimson eyes. I see a swarm of emotion in the eyes that will forever be permanently ingrained in my memory. I see the anger, hate, disgust, determination, fear and believe it or not, admiration. The fear strikes something within me. We are alike, so alike it's unsettling. We both fear the unknown. He fears death. I fear life. But no matter, I'm feel my determination building within my tense muscles and the tightening of my chest as we wait for the silent signal – to end it all. The sun is slowly rising beyond the walls of the battered, weeping castle, slowly creeping through the tall windows of the Great Hall. The silence surrounds me; all I distinguish is those deep crimson eyes. My heart is thumping wildly in my chest – this is it; the final fight; to end it all. A broad beam of early morning sunlight streams down into the hushed silence, breaking the unwavering stare between us. The signal for the end to begin.

_The final fight I'll win,  
The final fight I'll win,_

_The final fight I'll win,  
But I will go on until the end._

And it's over.


End file.
